The Smallest Cullen
by dgeo98
Summary: A series of flashbacks on how the youngest member joined the family.
1. Looking Back

A/N: This is my first Twilight fiction and I'm introducing an OC. I'm not entirely familiar with the Twilight saga so I hope I don't offend anyone if I misread a character and there not true to form. This is done in a serious of flashbacks from the main characters point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical errors found in this story.

Warning: Contains some bad language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Littlest Cullen

Here I was lying in bed looking at the ceiling thinking over what had gotten me into this predicament to begin with. It had all started simple enough, helping Emmett with a prank, and know here I was confined to my room for who knew how long cause I was sure Esme's claim of forever was not true. At least I wasn't alone in my misery, Emmett was also in his room, and so was Jasper who'd also helped out. Edward had come close to joining us before he declared that he wasn't stupid and that surely we would get caught. We had all scoffed at Edward and Emmett had gone as far as to call him "spineless Eddie" and a "mommas boy" but like Edward had pointed out half-an-hour ago at least he could go out tonight unlike us. So here I was looking at the ceiling waiting for Carlisle to read me the riot act when he got home just like Esme had earlier today, tag-team parenting at its best. But despite the fact that I was in deep I wouldn't change it for the world. I'd been all alone and being taken in by the Cullen's was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I rested my head back and thought about the first time I'd meet a Cullen.

_**Flashback…**_

_It was dark and cold, it was so cold I could see my breath in little puffs of air in front of me but I didn't care I adjusted the hood over my head and kept walking. I could hear all the sounds around me, sure it was creepy out here in the middle of nowhere but I had to keep moving. I knew there was a truck stop up ahead about five miles or so, all I had to do was reach it and I'd be settled for a few days. As I kept walking I had the distinct feeling I was being watched, I stopped and looked around but there was no one there. I kept walking but tried to stay alert to my surroundings they way I'd been taught. That's when I heard what sounded oddly like a growl come from my left, I quickly turned and was sure I saw someone there watching me. I closed my eyes hoping it was my imagination when I heard what sounded like a purr, I opened my eyes and whatever had been there was gone but the purring got louder and then I was blinded by the headlights of a car. I watched as it slowed down and pulled up next to me. The driver rolled the window down and spoke to me._

"_It's kind of late for you to be out here all alone isn't it?" he asked._

"_I guess," I replied._

"_Can I give you a ride?" he asked smiling at me._

"_No, it's cool. I like walking," I said._

"_Kid, it's like two in the morning and you're walking out on the highway with nothing around for miles, it's dangerous," he said._

"_It's more dangerous to get in the car with you. I don't exactly know you do I? I'd rather risk it out here," I replied._

"_You're a character aren't you? All right look my name's Edward, I'm seventeen and your safe with me," he said looking at me as if trying to see through me. He shook his head and looked at me again, his gaze mesmerizing._

"_So who cares if you say I'm safe with you at least out here I can run if something happens. If I'm stuck in the car I have no where to go, thanks but no thanks," I said as I looked at him. His odd colored golden eyes raked over me once again, almost like he was trying to figure something out but couldn't. _

_Then I heard it again, the low growl coming from beyond the trees, I'm pretty sure Edward heard it to because he looked that way as well and frowned before turning to me._

"_Look, get in. It's dangerous out here. Get in now," he said opening the passenger side door._

"_I already said no, get a clue," I said nervously and began to quickly walk down the highway once more._

"_Damn foolish kid," was what I heard mumbled behind me as I heard the door close as the car caught up with me._

"_Kid there's things out there that could hurt you, now get in dammit," said Edward once he was by my side. _

"_I already said no, why don't you take a hike. I can take care of myself," I said annoyed at him. Yes he was trying to help but I didn't know him from Adam. _

"_You know what screw this," said Edward. _

_I watched as his car speed up and was grateful and mad that he was leaving so much for him being concerned about me I thought. Then I heard the screech of the tires as he stopped his car got out and started walking towards me, then I heard it again, the growling coming from behind me. I turned around and saw what looked like a man looking right at me a good ten feet away. I started running towards Edward instantly and was surprised when after a few steps I was in his arms. He picked me up and ran towards his car, I looked back and saw the man walking closer to us and then he to started to run. I tightened my grip on Edward when he tried to put me down. That's when I realized he was trying to get me in his car. _

"_It's going to be fine," said Edward quietly as he got in and speed off. He kept talking to me in a very quiet voice almost like a hum and before I knew it, I fell into a quiet slumber. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

Edward had been the first Cullen that I had met all those years ago on that highway. Looking back on it I realize that I had met him when I needed it the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…**.tell me what you think….be honest….I'm basically done with this so I want to know if I should continue posting it or trash it….**


	2. First Impressions

A/N: This is my first Twilight fiction and I'm introducing an OC. I'm not entirely familiar with the Twilight saga so I hope I don't offend anyone if a character is not true to form. This is done in a serious of flashbacks from the main characters point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical errors found in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

Edward had been the first Cullen that I had met all those years ago on that highway. Looking back on it I realize that I had met him when I needed it the most. At that time in my life I had basically been running scared (I'd never admit though) and Edward had been like my savior. I knew how lucky I was that Edward had decided to stop and help me instead of leaving me out there on that highway. I was also grateful that he'd taken me home to his family and not dumped somewhere. I smiled as I thought about my first meeting with the Cullen family, the very night that Edward had saved me.

_**Flashback…**_

_I could hear voices, voices that sounded a million miles away. I could make out some of what they where saying though not clearly but enough to know they were talking about me. _

"_Tell me again what happened Edward," said a man's voice. _

"_Like I said I found him out on the highway somewhere near the Rockies," said Edward._

"_You should have left him out there," said what sounded like a girl's voice._

"_I couldn't leave him out there Rose he was being hunted," said Edward._

"_That's what he gets for being out there in the middle of the night," said the same girl's voice, Rose, Edward had called her._

"_Rosalie enough! Then what happened?" said the same man's voice from earlier, sounded like he was in charge._

"_Like I said Carlisle, I grabbed him put him in the car and got out of there. I wasn't about to fight anyone with the kid in my car," explained Edward._

"_What are we going to do Carlisle?" asked another softer voice, it sounded like an angel was speaking and she was close to him. Her voice sounded like it had come from next to me. _

"_Were going to have to turn him over to the authorities Esme, which will be difficult since earlier the boy was in Colorado and now he's in Maine. Luckily he should sleep for another day or two, right Edward?" asked who I now knew was Carlisle._

"_Yes, the sleep suggestion I put him under should last at least another day or so," said Edward. _

"_What are we going to say to him about what he saw?" asked a voice he hadn't heard before, it sounded male, young, and southern._

"_Jasper's right what will we tell him?" asked another girls voice. _

"_Alice, do you get anything from him?" asked the angel's voice._

"_No, I didn't even see him bumping into Edward," said the girl Alice._

"_Edward can you tell us how much he saw and if he realized what he saw?" asked the girl Rosalie._

"_No," replied Edward sounding upset._

"_What do you mean no?" asked another male voice he hadn't heard before._

"_I mean I can't get anything from him," said Edward._

"_What?" asked a surprised Carlisle._

"_It was strange at first when I stopped to talk to him, I couldn't get anything and the majority of the time I don't even have to try. But not with him not even when I was trying to get him in the car, he wasn't the least bit dazzled by me like other humans are," explained Edward. _

"_He's awake," said the young southern voice, Jasper I think they'd called him._

"_No way," said the other male voice, I hadn't heard a name to go with it._

"_Yes, he is Emmett," said Jasper._

"_Jasper he's under my sleep suggestion he's not going to wake up soon," said Edward._

"_Hate to break it to you but he's awake. I can feel his emotions coming of him in waves and emotions that strong only happen when someone's awake not asleep," said Jasper._

_**End of Flashback…**_

I laughed aloud at the memory of them finding out that Edward's sleep suggestion hadn't worked very long on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…**please…please…please tell me what you think…I need to know if I should continue this or not…please review…**


	3. He's Awake

A/N: This is my first Twilight fiction and I'm introducing an OC. I'm not entirely familiar with the Twilight saga so I hope I don't offend anyone if a character is not true to form. This is done in a serious of flashbacks from the main characters point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical errors found in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

I laughed out loud at the memory of them finding out that Edward's sleep suggestion hadn't worked very long on me. I heard Jasper's mumbled voice telling me to stop projecting my emotions so strongly and that there was nothing so damn funny about being stuck in our rooms. I ignored him and Emmett's agreement that I should just "shut up" and "stop laughing" and thought about what had happened that long ago night when I'd finally waken up and faced the Cullen's.

_**Flashback…**_

_I could feel that they were looking at me as I feigned sleep. Then I felt a cool hand brush my forehead and I jumped instinctively, giving myself away._

"_See I told you he was awake," said Jasper as I opened my eyes._

"_Hi," I said as I looked at everyone. I noticed that like Edward they all had pale skin and those odd colored eyes. _

"_How do you feel?" asked the angel's voice and sure enough she was sitting right beside me like I thought._

"_Fine, a little tired," I said._

"_What were you doing out all alone in the middle of the night?" asked Alice._

"_Non of your business, just cause Edward hijacked me doesn't mean I owe you an explanation," I said. I watched as everyone looked at me in shock. Yeah, well I wasn't about to play twenty-questions with them. _

"_We see," said Carlisle quietly as he looked at someone on his right and nodded. I suddenly felt the need to tell them everything about me, why I had been walking out there and why I knew no one was going to be worried about me. _

"_I was…" I started when I managed to shake of the feeling._

"_You were what?" asked Edward hopefully._

"_I was nothing, look thanks for the help but I could have taken care of it. I didn't need your help. I'm out of here," I said as I stood up and attempted to walk towards the door._

"_Sit down, you're not going anywhere," said Carlisle._

"_Look, I don't need your help," I said once again._

"_I said sit down," demanded Carlisle. I sat back down on the couch, hey I might be stubborn but I'm not stupid._

"_Can you tell us your name? How old you are?" asked the angel next to me, sure I knew her name was Esme but she sounded like an angel to me._

"_It's Cade, okay my name is Cade and I'm nine years old," I said._

"_Cade can you tell us what the hell you were doing out there in the middle of the night?" demanded Edward._

"_Don't you know another tune man, I already said it's non of your business," I said._

"_You see Edward you just should of left him out there, let him be killed that what he was asking for being out there all by himself anyway," said Rosalie._

"_Please, that thing wouldn't of gotten me," I said smugly._

"_Wanna bet?" asked the guy by Rosalie._

"_Sure, how much?" I asked to the surprise of everyone._

"_Enough! Cade can you tell us what you were doing?" asked Carlisle._

"_Here we go again. The answer is no I won't and no you can't hassle me until I give in," I said._

"_Fine, then I'll have to notify the authorities," said Carlisle as he looked at me._

"_Go ahead see if I care," I said but I was pissed no way was I going back to no damn foster home._

"_See you should of let him be dinner Edward, he's to damn annoying," said Rosalie and before I could stop myself I snapped._

"_Bitch, that lame ass vampire would of never gotten near me," I yelled and watched as everyone stared at me._

"_What are you talking about kid?" asked Jasper._

"_Yeah, vampires? Please, man those aren't real," said Emmett._

"_You've been watching to many movies," said Edward._

"_Whatever," I said._

"_Look Cade it was dark out and Edward says it was some sort of animal maybe a wolf or bear," said Alice._

"_Sure, if you say so," I said tired about the whole thing._

"_Are you hungry?" asked the angel. I realized she was trying to change the subject and couldn't fault her. _

"_Yeah," I said._

"_Okay, let's see what we can get you," she said._

"_Probably nothing," mumbled Emmett._

"_I think we have some cereal, is that okay?" asked Esme._

"_Sure," I said not really caring._

_Esme grabbed my arm and lead me into the kitchen where she grabbed the box of cereal and took out some milk from the fridge. I noticed that the milk seemed to be the only thing there and the cupboards had been empty except for the cereal._

"_You know how kids can eat, I haven't managed to go grocery shopping but planned to tomorrow," said Esme as she caught me looking at the emptiness of there kitchen._

_I just shrugged my shoulders and ate the cereal. Esme left me in there as she went out to rejoin her family, probably to talk about me some more I thought._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Admitting that I knew about vampires had been my first mistake. Telling it to a room full of vampires had been my second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…**please…please…please tell me what you think…please review…**


	4. I Killed Her

A/N: This is my first Twilight fiction and I'm introducing an OC. I'm not entirely familiar with the Twilight saga so I hope I don't offend anyone if a character is not true to form. This is done in a serious of flashbacks from the main characters point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical errors found in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4**

Admitting that I knew about vampires had been my first mistake. Telling it to a room full of vampires had been my second. Letting Jasper manipulate my emotions enough to get me talking had been my downfall and my salvation.

_**Flashback…**_

_I needed to get out of hear and fast. What if Stefan found me? I couldn't tell Edward and his family that someone was following me. I couldn't burden them with my problems. _

"_Hey," said one of the boys as he walked in and sat next to me._

"_Hey," I responded as I went back to eating._

"_We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Jasper," he said._

"_That's nice," I replied._

"_Want to tell me why you were scared a moment ago?" asked Jasper to my surprise._

"_I wasn't scared, I'm not scared of anything," I said._

"_Sure, something scared you. What was it?" asked Jasper as he looked me over and I had the feeling to tell him everything like earlier but unlike earlier it was more intense and try as I may I couldn't shake it._

"_He's going to find me," I said despite myself._

"_Who?" he asked._

"_Stefan," I said._

"_Who's Stefan?" he asked._

"_He's…he's…" I said trying to fight of the feeling of sharing._

"_Who's Stefan?" he asked once more and the feeling intensified._

"_He's the one hunting me. He wants to kill me," I said and sighed._

"_Why?" he asked as the rest of family walked in._

"_He blames me for what happened to his wife," I said quietly. I carried the guilt over what had happened to Maggie._

"_But your just a little boy how can anyone blame you for something like that?" asked Esme as she stroked my hair._

"_It is my fault. I killed her," I said as tears ran down my face._

_**End of Flashback…**_

I felt the tears run down my face at the memory. Yes, I had come to terms with what had happened but the guilt snuck up on me every once in a while. I could see the same guilt in Edward's eyes sometimes, times when he withdrew from the family and just wanted to be alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks to **_**edwardclove**_** for reviewing, I really appreciate it……**

…**please…please…please tell me what you think…please review…**


	5. I Killed Her II

A/N: This is my first Twilight fiction and I'm introducing an OC. I'm not entirely familiar with the Twilight saga so I hope I don't offend anyone if a character is not true to form. This is done in a serious of flashbacks from the main characters point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical errors found in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**

I felt the tears run down my face at the memory. Yes, I had come to terms with what had happened but the guilt snuck up on me every once in a while. I could see the same guilt in Edward's eyes sometimes, times when he withdrew from the family and just wanted to be alone. Guilt over taking someone's life, something that would never go away, something that would haunt me forever.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Tell us what happened," said Jasper. I should have realized then that he was the one making me share things I'd rather forget._

"_She tried to help me and because of it she's dead," I said._

"_What happened Cade?" asked Carlisle quietly._

"_I can't. You'll hate me," I cried as Esme pulled me into her arms._

"_No one here is going to hate you, I assure you sweetheart," said Esme._

"_It's okay Cade just tell us. You know don't you?" asked Carlisle with a knowing look at me._

"_Yeah, you know too?" I asked. _

"_Yes, I realized it a moment ago," said Carlisle._

"_Realized what?" asked Emmett._

"_He knows about us," said Carlisle._

"_What?" asked Rosalie._

"_It's okay, I won't tell anyone I promise," I said._

"_How?" asked Alice._

"_The moment I meet Edward," I said._

"_You mean you knew all along?" asked Edward surprised._

"_Yes, but I wasn't sure if you were working with Stefan. I'm sorry," I said._

"_What is it that you know about him Carlisle?" asked Esme quietly as she continued to reassure me when she felt me tense up._

"_He's not human either," said Carlisle._

"_What?" "How could I have missed it?" "That explains it." "Cool." "What is he?" was echoed simultaneously all around. _

"_Quiet, let him explain," said Carlisle._

"_It's okay you can tell us what happened to that man's wife, no one here will judge you," said Esme reassuring me._

"_It happened about ten years ago. I was living with a nice family; you know the whole white picket fence and all. Maggie and Stefan already had four biological daughters of there own but Stefan wanted a son. They took me in as a foster child and planned to later adopt me. It was great at first but I knew I couldn't stay there long. The most I was looking at two to three years, four if I was lucky," I said and stopped sighing._

"_Go on sweetie," said Esme._

"_It started about a year after I had been there. Maggie started to notice that my clothes still fit the same, that I hadn't had a growth spurt. She thought I was sick so she took me the doctor, she told her I was healthy that some children just mature slower than others. She seemed satisfied with what she was told but she started to watch me more closely," I said. _

"_Go on," said Carlisle as he motioned at Jasper who got up from his seat next to mine. Carlisle then took the seat and laid a reassuring hand on my arm._

"_It wasn't long before she started to notice other things. She'd buy me shoes half a size bigger just like her daughters but they never fit me. She noticed how much I ate but never gained any weight. She started noticing how my tooth never came in despite that it'd been months since I allegedly lost it. The worst one was when she noticed how my eyes changed. The color, sometimes it was dark other times it was light. She'd make statements like aren't your eyes pale blue not dark blue and I'd just laugh it off. She told Stefan but he said she was crazy that there was nothing wrong with me and to stop bothering me. You see the more she noticed the more withdrawn I became, and I'd stopped doing the things I always did, which was my down fall," I said as I shivered. _

"_Shhh…its okay," said Esme._

"_I had been with them for two years and Maggie had been suspicious for about five months or so when it happened. In those five months I stopped taking care of myself I became weak. The weaker I became the paler my eyes get, the stronger I am the darker they are," I said._

"_Hey, that's like us. But your not like us right your eyes are the wrong color," said Alice._

"_I could say the same thing about you," I said._

"_We are vegetarians, that's why are eyes are golden but we are vampires," explained Edward._

"_So am I," I said._

"_No way," said Emmett surprised._

"_Yes. You do know about the blue-eyed one don't you?" I asked._

"_I do," said Carlisle._

"_Well talk about that later. Go on sweetie," said Esme._

"_Like I was saying I'd become weaker and moody. Maggie was constantly hovering over me and I did whatever I could to avoid her. I even started hiding from her during the day. One day I was hiding up on the roof of the house. I was tired, hungry and weak. I heard Maggie calling me but I ignored her. She found me anyway; she started yelling at me about being up on the roof. I had enough and decided to come down, unfortunately I slipped and fell. When I landed I heard a pop and knew I'd broken something. I hurt everywhere and knew I wouldn't be able to heal myself in my weaken state. Then Maggie came running around the corner and …" I sobbed unable to go on._

"_It's okay….shhhh….it's okay," said Esme._

"_Its okay son, go on," said Carlisle. _

"_She saw me on the ground and rushed over to me. I begged her to stay away but she wouldn't listen. I knew…I knew I was too weak to resist. I could feel it in her and I wanted it, I don't feed from humans there's no need but I was so weak and hurt that I couldn't stop myself. When she reached out to touch me, I…I grabbed her hand and drained her. I drained her until she collapsed. I couldn't stop it. I tried but I couldn't. I'd managed to stop before but I couldn't. I killed her…I killed her," I cried as Esme tightened her hold on me._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Stop Cade, what the hell is someone killing you or something?" is what brought me out of my memory. Emmett's questioning voice loud and booming despite that he was down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…**please…please…please tell me what you think…please review…**


	6. I killed Her III

A/N: This is my first Twilight fiction and I'm introducing an OC. I'm not entirely familiar with the Twilight saga so I hope I don't offend anyone if a character is not true to form. This is done in a serious of flashbacks from the main characters point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical errors found in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6**

"Stop Cade, what the hell is someone killing you or something?" is what brought me out of my memory. Emmett's questioning voice loud and booming despite that he was down the hall. That's when I realized that I was clutching my pillow tightly and crying into it. I just hoped it wouldn't bring Esme in, wondering what was wrong. I couldn't handle her asking me what was wrong and then explaining to her that I was remembering about that time in my life.

"You shut up Emmett. I can cry if I want to and I'm crying about your lame-ass prank that backfired. So sad!" I retorted at Emmett.

"You're a little shit you know that? Just wait, you just wait," threatened Emmett.

"Both of you shut up!" said Jasper.

"Why don't you makes us? Emotional boy!" said Emmett.

"If I have hear one more word out of the three of you, so help me…do you understand?" asked Esme in a voice I once and still think sounds like an angels except when she's mad then it's down right scary. It even makes Emmett shutter.

"Yes", "Yes Ma'am", "Yeah" were the responses that where uttered from the three of us.

"Good," was her reply.

I rearranged my self on bed and pulled a blanket over me as I sat back. I thought back to what had happened after I had declared that I had killed Maggie and how every one had tried to make me see that it wasn't my fault. It was the first time in my life when someone had stood by me and hadn't let me down. Edward had saved me out their on that highway but it was Esme and Carlisle's acceptance of me that had given me back my life.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Shhh…it's okay we understand. It's not your fault," said Esme. _

"_Yes it is. Don't you see if I hadn't allowed myself to get so weak I'd been able to control myself and Maggie wouldn't be dead. It's all my fault, I should let Stefan find me and kill me, I deserve it," I said._

"_It's not your fault Cade, we all make mistakes but we have to move on," said Carlisle._

"_No, if I hadn't been so stupid as to believe I could be apart of a family none of this would have happened. Maggie would still be alive and I wouldn't be running. I'm a monster," I said quietly._

"_Listen very carefully Cade. You are not responsible for what happened, you made a mistake and you have to forgive yourself and monsters don't feel remorse over what they've done like you do. Don't ever call yourself that again, understand?" said Carlisle as he pulled me out of Esme's arms and into his own._

"_But…" I started only to be cut off by Carlisle._

"_Understand?" Carlisle asked once more. I could see the resolve in his eyes and knew he wouldn't leave it alone._

"_I guess," I said not entirely convinced._

"_What happened was an accident. There was no way you could have known that was going to happen," said Esme._

"_I know but Stefan," I said._

"_Does he know?" asked Esme._

"_About me?" I asked._

"_Yes," responded Esme._

"_No, I don't think so," I said._

"_Then why do you say he's trying to kill you?" asked Emmett._

"_Cause he blamed me for her death," I said._

"_Tell me exactly what happened and why you think he's after you," said Carlisle looking down at me._

"_What's the point?" I asked._

"_Humor me," said Carlisle seriously._

"_At the hospital he yelled at me. He said it was my fault for being on the roof that if she hadn't gone up there to help me she wouldn't be dead. He thought she went up to get me. That's what I told the police, that she'd gone up after me and that she'd slipped. I was already healed so I had no injuries. When I feed from her I transferred my injuries to her so it did look like she'd fallen from the roof," I said._

"_What else?" asked Carlisle._

"_That's all. Social Services removed me from the home and put me in another," I said._

"_Cade, why do you think Stefan is trying to kill you?" asked Esme._

"_I told you already," I said._

"_You told us what happened to Maggie but nowhere in there do we see anything other than an upset man who lost a wife and blamed a child. I can assure you he must of realized it himself later on and how unfair he had been and regretted it," said Carlisle._

"_But he must be the one," I said confused, it was him wasn't it?_

"_Cade other than tonight have you actually seen someone following you?" asked Alice._

"_Of course, I'm not stupid," I said offended. _

"_No one is saying you are Cade but maybe it was your guilt that made you think someone was following you," said Edward. _

"_No it's real," I said not as convinced as before._

"_Look it's late, your tired Cade. We will discuss this tomorrow morning and then decide what to do," said Carlisle._

"_He doesn't need to sleep, remember he's a vampire like us?" said Emmett._

"_Yes, he's a vampire but not entirely like us. He's different and he's more human than you think," said Carlisle and he got up with me in tow and walked up the stairs with Esme right behind us. When we got to the top he turned right and stopped as Esme rushed forward and opened the door. It was a huge bedroom with an equally huge bed. It looked like it belonged to them._

"_You can sleep in here tonight, we'll watch over you," said Carlisle._

"_I don't need a babysitter," I said as Carlisle put me down on the bed._

"_No one is saying you do but it will make Esme feel better if she can watch you all night," whispered Carlisle as he tucked me in. I turned and looked at Esme who was adjusting the lights to a low setting casting the room in a dim glow. _

"_All right I guess," I said reluctantly as Esme came over and rested next to me. She started running her fingers through my hair and humming something. _

_I started thinking about what Carlisle had said about Stefan as I listened to Esme hum and watched as Carlisle settled in on the other side of me with a book. I thought about what had happened over the last ten years and realized that maybe I had been wrong, maybe my guilt over Maggie had made me believe something that wasn't real. Maybe that thing tonight was only after me because I had been all alone wandering down a deserted highway in the middle of the night and not because of Stefan. I could vaguely recall that my social worker had once mentioned him and how he'd wanted to talk to me but I'd runaway before he had the chance. Maybe just maybe I'd been wrong about the whole thing and I'd been running all these years for nothing and it'd taken complete strangers to point it out to me I thought. I snuggled in closer to Esme as she continued to run her fingers in my hair and hum what sounded like a lullaby. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open and slowly gave in to the exhaustion of the day, and for the first time in ten years I slept peacefully. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Cade…Cade…I'm talking to you son," I heard as I looked up and saw Carlisle standing at the foot of my bed watching me. How long had he been in here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…**please…please…please tell me what you think…please review…**


	7. A Halfling

A/N: This is my first Twilight fiction and I'm introducing an OC. I'm not entirely familiar with the Twilight saga so I hope I don't offend anyone if a character is not true to form. This is done in a serious of flashbacks from the main characters point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical errors found in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7**

"Cade…Cade…I'm talking to you son," I heard as I looked up and saw Carlisle standing at the foot of my bed watching me. How long had he been in here? He must think I'm ignoring him.

"Yes," I asked quietly hoping he hadn't been trying to get my attention for to long.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he looked me over. Damn, apparently he had been here awhile.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine," I said nervously. I watched as his eyes raked over me and then saw him nod before he sat at the edge of my bed. I knew what that meant, here it comes, one of his long lectures on my unwise choices and how I should do better next time.

"Cade, what happened today…." started Carlisle before his voice became nothing but a whisper as I began to remember how Carlisle and Esme had made the choice to keep me despite how different I was from other vampires.

_**Flashback…**_

_I could heat soft whispers and mumbled talking as I slowly woke. I sat up as I heard my name mentioned and listened in on what was being said. _

"_Why does he have to sleep if he's a vampire?" I could hear Emmett asking._

"_Emmett we went over this already, he's a different kind of vampire. Think of him as part human part vampire, he get's some qualities from his human side and some from his vampire side," I could hear Carlisle explain._

"_Why are his eyes blue?" asked Emmett, I could hear the other groan at his question._

"_Once again his eyes are blue because of his diet," said Carlisle sounding slightly annoyed. Emmett must be driving him crazy I thought._

"_So, he eats like blue stuff or what?" asked Emmett, much to everyone's annoyance._

"_Emmett…" warned Esme._

"_I just want to know. I'm sure were all wondering the same thing but nobody wants to ask," said Emmett sounding upset at having to defend himself._

"_Look we already know he's a different breed of vampire and he's a child. What else is there to know?" questioned Edward._

"_Plenty," said Jasper sounding concerned. _

"_What's bothering you son?" asked Carlisle, I assumed that his question was directed at Jasper._

"_It's just... well… I've heard of the blue-eyed vampires and it's nothing compared to what you told us about him," I heard Jasper explain._

"_Like I told all of you, what has been said about the blue-eyed vampires is scarce and it has become almost a myth. My knowledge of the blue-eyed ones may be different that what you've heard of them Jasper. But I'd like to know what you know of them," I heard Carlisle explain._

_I wondered how much they really knew about me. Carlisle and Jasper had mentioned blue-eyed ones implying that there was more than one blue-eyed one. But the reality was I was one of a kind. Carlisle was correct about me having become almost like an urban legend. Very few knew I existed and others thought I was a myth, someone made up to scare young newborn vampires. __I could hear Jasper sigh before he started talking._

"_Well Maria told me about them when I was a newborn. She warned that the blue-eyed ones killed other vampires especially newborns. Since they were Halflings they were stronger that any vampire. She said that they hunted vampires that did not follow the code of the coven and killed them to make examples of them. She also said that they had the power to burn a vampire just by looking at them," explained Jasper. _

"_Son, I think what you've been told about them is something meant to keep a young newborn in line and from rebellion against their coven leader," said Carlisle._

"_I know that but what if some of what she said is true?" asked Jasper._

"_You're talking about some truths buried in the legends?" I heard Esme ask._

"_Yes," responded Jasper._

"_I think the best thing to do is to ask Cade himself," I heard Esme say._

"_We'll have to wait until he wakes up then," I heard Rosalie say._

"_We won't. He's awake and thinking about what were saying and how dumb some of the stories are," I heard Edward say. Oh no, I dropped the block around my mind and Edward helped himself. _

_I heard Edward laugh, "So that explains it," he said._

"_What?" asked Alice._

"_The reason I couldn't read Cade's mind is because he's able to block me out. Just know he wasn't blocking himself and I managed to pick up some of his thoughts. But know he's blocking me again," explained Edward. I heard the "Ohh's" echo around the room._

"_Cade can you please come down stairs, I'll get you some breakfast and then we all need to sit and talk," said Esme._

_I really didn't want to. It always ended badly when people found out about me. I wasn't vampire enough for some and some saw me as a freak. What would the Cullen's think of me and my secrets? _

_**End of Flashback….**_

"Well?" snapped me out of my memory. I looked at Carlisle, shit, apparently he's expecting a response from me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…**please…please…please tell me what you think…please review…**


	8. A Family

A/N: This is my first Twilight fiction and I'm introducing an OC. I'm not entirely familiar with the Twilight saga so I hope I don't offend anyone if a character is not true to form. This is done in a serious of flashbacks from the main characters point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grammatical errors found in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8**

"Well?" snapped me out of my memory. I looked at Carlisle, shit, apparently he's expecting a response from me. Too bad I haven't listened to a word he said but from past experience I'm pretty sure I know what he wants to hear or at least I hope so.

"I'm sorry, I know I let Emmett talk me into doing stu…I mean dumb stuff. I know I shouldn't and I know I'm going to have to help pay the damages with my allowance and that I'm grounded. I'm really sorry dad," I said with tears in my eyes. Carlisle always believed me when he saw the tears, it was my secret weapon, the only Cullen who could do it much to the others annoyance.

"Alright then, I expect you to apologize to your mother before you go to bed, understand?" said Carlisle.

"Yes, I understand," I said as Carlisle hugged me. He quietly walked out of my room and I heard him enter Jasper's room.

After Carlisle left I sat thinking back to how much faith and trust this family had put in me when they took me in. They never pushed for all the details, they respected that there were just some things that I wasn't ready to share with them. I still don't know how Carlisle had trusted me and let me into his family without all the facts. He could have easily tossed me out for not being forthcoming but he took a chance and I'm grateful for that. I can still recall the day Carlisle decided to take a chance on me.

_**Flashback….**_

_I quietly came down the stairs and saw all the Cullen's assembled in the family room/ living room. They were a sight and they wanted answers. I felt a wave of calm pass over me, I looked at Jasper and he smiled, I guess my nerves got the best of me and were broadcasting strongly. _

"_Sit down Cade, it's time we talk," said Carlisle._

_I looked at everyone as I slowly walked over to the couch and sat. Esme sat next to me and took hold of my hand with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief at least someone wasn't scared of me I thought._

"_Were not scared of you kid," said Edward smiling. Damn, I guess I dropped the block again._

"_No Cade, were not scared. We just want to know what you plan to do now. Do you have some place to stay?" asked Carlisle as he sat across from me._

"_I'm not sure. I really wasn't headed anywhere. I usually hide out somewhere in the mountains for a few years and when it gets to lonely I venture out. I usually end up in foster care for a few years. I always have to move states every two to three years you know? It's what I always do," I said quietly._

"_Oh honey, have you ever lived with anyone for longer than a few years?" asked Esme sadly._

"_In the beginning, I did. That was along time ago," I said._

"_What happened to make you live on your own?" asked Carlisle._

"_Well at first I lived with some vampires, nomads you know? Once they figure out I'm a little to different they toss me out. It usually takes a few weeks for that to happen. Then when I'm in foster care I can't stay to long before someone becomes suspicious, like Maggie did. I just don't fit in with vampires or humans," I said quietly._

"_How long have you been on your own?" asked Carlisle._

"_Sometime," I said._

"_How many years runt?" asked Emmett. _

"_Emmett…" scolded Carlisle. I guess he was doing the questioning._

"_Sorry," said Emmett._

"_Cade, what I want to know is how long have you been on your own?" asked Carlisle._

"_Awhile," I said._

"_Son, that's not an answer," said Carlisle._

"_It's the only one I have. There's just some things…some things that I don't and won't share. I barely know you. I've been taken advantage of before. I'm just not ready, you know?" I said as Carlisle sighed. Here it comes I thought, the leave if you won't share._

"_All right. You don't feed on blood do you?" asked Carlisle._

"_No," I asked shocked at his response. He wasn't mad that I wouldn't answer him._

"_What do you feed on?" asked Carlisle._

"_Energy," I said._

"_Energy? How does that work?" asked Edward._

"_Energy?" yelled Emmett._

"_Energy, how's that possible?" questioned Jasper._

"_Enough! Let him answer," said Carlisle._

"_I feed on energy. Every living thing has energy inside of them but so does food and drinks so it isn't necessary for me to feed on humans unless I get too weak. For the record that's never really happened except, well you know with Maggie," I said as tears filled my eyes._

"_Cool," said Emmett._

"_I see, excuse us for a minute, no eavesdropping," said Carlisle as he nodded at Esme. They both got up and headed towards the kitchen._

"_So how does energy taste?" asked Emmett._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You know, how does energy taste, is it like blood?" asked Emmett as he sat next to me._

"_I guess, I've never really thought of it," I said._

"_So, how does one become a blue-eyed vampire?" asked Rosalie._

"_I…I…I can't really explain it, it just…it's not something I'm ready to explain. For the record I don't do those things Jasper, you know the one's you mentioned earlier, that's just myth," I said. _

"_That's good to know," said Jasper smiling nervously at me._

"_How old are you?" asked Edward._

"_Eight," I said smiling._

"_How long have you been eight for and didn't you say you were nine?" asked Alice smiling as Carlisle and Esme came back into the room._

"_Let's just say awhile and I lied," I said._

"_No more lying Cade. We will respect your choice to keep your past to yourself but you do not under any circumstance lie to us ever," said Carlisle._

"_Okay I guess, what do you mean ever?" I asked slightly confused, he wasn't saying what I thought he was saying was he?_

"_You're welcome to stay with us if you wish. We won't pressure you for your past but you must always be honest with us," said Carlisle._

"_Everyone always says that," I whispered._

"_I mean it. You're welcome to join us but make no mistake we are a family unit," said Carlisle._

"_You mean you're not your typical coven?" I asked surprised._

"_No, we carry a family-dynamic existence. Do you understand what I mean by that?" asked Carlisle._

"_I think so. You guys live like a family, right?" I asked._

"_Yes, each of us fulfills a roll in a family unit," explained Carlisle._

"_Yeah, that makes him the head honcho, the leader, the big cheese, the dad," said Emmett laughing._

"_What does that make you?" I asked Emmett._

"_The dumb-ass older brother," said Edward laughing._

"_Bring it on piano-boy baby," said Emmett._

"_As if, you overgrown toddler," retorted Edward._

"_Boys, enough," said Esme._

"_Sorry mom," said Emmett and Edward. _

"_I understand," I told Carlisle._

"_Do you agree?" he asked hopefully._

_I looked at everyone they all seemed willing to take me in, regardless of my refusal to share all of my past. Maybe just maybe I'd finally found a family I could stay with, only time would tell I thought as I made my mind up._

"_Yes," I said as Alice screeched and pounced on me talking about shopping trips and new clothes. _

_**End of Flashback….**_

I sighed that had been over forty years ago and I was still with the Cullen's. They were my family now and I was grateful for it. I would forever be grateful to Carlisle who took a chance on me and accepted me. Yes, they had been cautious at first but I understood and as time went by I managed to feel comfortable enough to tell them some things about my past. Not everything, I don't think I'd ever be ready for everything. But that was okay because they didn't mind all that mattered was that I was the youngest son of Carlisle and Esme and the younger brother of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice, that was all that mattered, that was the role I filled in this family and that was fine by me.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…**please…please…please tell me what you think…please review…**


End file.
